Her Own Guardian
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: No one thought that Felicity's undercover mission would go so wrong. Everyone learns something. Especially Quentin. Alternate Ending for Broken Dolls.


Felicity didn't know how it had happened. One minute she was telling Oliver to never let her volunteer herself again and the next Mathis had her. She screamed for a second before Mathis had a hand over her mouth and then he was dragging her to a van not fifty feet from them. She heard Oliver scream her name through the comm link and Detective Lance call in for back up before she felt a prick in her neck and then something being injected. Felicity tried to fight Mathis but whatever he had given her worked fast. Her legs and arms felt like lead and she could only watch in horror as Mathis tossed her into the back of the van. The last thing Felicity heard was Oliver's angry yell before everything went black.

Felicity slowly started to wake up to the sound of Quentin's voice yelling at someone. That's when she felt someone touch her cheek and say, "Such perfect skin." Felicity shuddered at that, rocking her head away. She tried to tell the person not to touch her, when she noticed that she had something in her mouth. Opening her eyes she saw Mathis smiling at her before he said, "Hello Sleeping Beauty, I'm glad you could join us for the show."

That's when she heard Quentin speak, "I am the one that put you away. She had nothing to do with it."

Felicity felt tears form in her eyes as everything came back to her and she realized the situation. Letting out a jagged, muffled cry she listened as Mathis yelled, "You brought her into this!" Felicity watched as Mathis grabbed a container filled with fluid and knew what it was. She couldn't help the tears that came as she watched him walk closer to her as he told Lance, "I could kill you, I could maim you, I could slice you into a thousand pieces, but if your soul remains intact what's the point. Doing this, showing you the lives you ruined, that you couldn't save; that will destroy you."

Felicity started to fight against her bounds as Mathis walked toward her as Quentin yelled, "I will kill you, you son of a bitch! I will kill you, you son of a bitch." Felicity started breathing harder, trying everything she knew to get out. Her scream was muffled as Mathis started to pour the fluid into the cylinder.

Felicity cried out as it started to move through the tubing closer to her. That's when she heard Quentin talking to her, "Felicity. Felicity, close your eyes. Don't look. Just relax."

Felicity shook her head though, still fighting to get free. Mathis chuckled as he leaned in and told her, "If you struggle, it will take longer." That's when she heard the crashing sound and saw the corner of her eye Oliver. An arrow sliced through the air and knocked the cylinder down, effectively pulled the tubing from Felicity's mouth. She cried out in relief as she watched Mathis run away, another arrow being let loose trying to find its target. Oliver jumped down and released Quentin, stopping in front of Felicity as Quentin said, "Do whatever it is you need to do. Just get him."

Felicity could tell Oliver wanted to stay with her, but she shook her head and hoarsely told him, "Go." Quentin came forward and started to cut the bindings around her feet before quickly cutting through the ones around her wrists. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her down before he started to try and steer her out of the warehouse. Felicity stopped him though with a shake her.

Lance leant down a little and whispered, "Come on sweetheart, we got to get out of here."

Once again Felicity shook her head before she said softly, "Not without him."

Lance was about to protest again, but Oliver appeared then behind them and said in his demodulated voice, "Felicity."

She whirled around with more strength than she thought she had and ran to him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she buried her face into his neck. She whispered brokenly so Quentin wouldn't hear her, "Oliver."

Quentin watched as the two hugged, surprised when the Arrow gently picked up Felicity and held her close to him. He started to speak as the Arrow walked toward him, "We need to take her to the hospital, make sure she's okay."

Felicity took in a shuddering breath as Oliver tightened his hold on her, his gloved hand digging into her back and his other hand digging into her leg. With his voice modulator still on, Oliver spoke in a deep voice, "I've got her."

Quentin knew that the Arrow cared about Felicity from the reaction he had seen when Mathis got away with her. The Arrow had spoken to someone over another link, "Do you have it?" He had seen the rage, the caged beast that was waiting to be released as the Arrow had paced waiting for something. He had seen it be released in a fit of rage as the Arrow had yelled and punched the concrete wall. Bits of the wall crumbled underneath the pressure of his fist and Quentin jumped a little as the Arrow spoke in the deepest voice he had heard yet, "He took of her tracker." Sirens had sounded and there was no time to talk about what to do. But he had known, the Arrow cared deeply for Felicity. Now though, he thought it might be more than just care.

Lance watched as he set her down gently before checking her for any injuries. When he came to her face, he started to wipe away her tears and that's when Quentin knew. The two loved each other. The way Felicity looked at the Arrow, with so much trust and unhidden love. They were speaking too softly for him to hear, but he knew that the Arrow loved her by the way his hand wrapped behind her neck, his fingers burying in her hair. Lance watched as he stood up, offering her his hand, helping her stand up. Their hands didn't let go of each other as the Arrow told him, "Mathis is in the next room. Back up should be here in a few minutes."

Lance nodded before he told him, "Take care of her."

The Arrow turned around and nodded once. "I will." And Quentin knew that he would. He wrapped one arm around Felicity's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then an arrow was being let loose, pulling them up out of the warehouse. The sirens in the background drew his attention, but he knew that Felicity had her own guardian watching over now. The Arrow would keep her safe. He had no doubt about it.


End file.
